


I'll Wrap My Arms Around You Now

by vintagerogers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Just Peter Though, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill, everybody else still has powers, very minor mentions of superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagerogers/pseuds/vintagerogers
Summary: The nurse smiles apologetically as Peter thumbs out a text with one hand.Are you busy?Wade's response is immediate.Always. Rescuing kittens from trees, helping old people cross the street, greeting strangers with a friendly kiss on the mouth. But I always have time for you if you need me, darling.Peter's lips twitch.Can you pick me up from school?So early? Are we running away together?I got into another fight, didn't I?





	

**Author's Note:**

> me again!!!! back and better than ever with another prompt from a friendly neighbourhood tumblr anon. i think i might have to write 600000 more aus in 700000 different universes about people finding out that deadpool is peters boyfriend so consider this the first of many :~) i hope you love it!!!

As the nurse smiles apologetically and picks another shard of glass from his cheek, it occurs to Peter that he really should start wearing contacts to school. 

 

It's not the first time the school nurse has had to pick the broken lenses of his glasses from his face, and honestly? He's getting kinda sick of it. It still hurts, no matter how many times it's happened, and if he never has to go home again and tell his dads that he needs another pair of new glasses, it'll be too soon. 

 

He could also really do without the sympathetic looks he pretends he can't see the nurse giving him. He knows she knows why she's picking glass out of his face, but she pretended to believe him when he told her he fell, just like always. 

 

Every now and then she tries, as she picks shards of glass out of Peter's face, to get him to admit that he didn't fall, that he's getting beat up, that Flash Thompson's the one beating him up, but it doesn't matter how many times she asks, Peter isn't gonna tell her. He definitely has his moments, but he's not an idiot. He knows for a fact that if he says anything, it's only gonna get worse. Flash has actually promised him as much. 

 

He knows that nobody actually believes him when he says that he fell, not the nurse, or the principle, or either of his dads, but as much as he hates having swollen eyes and getting glass picked out of his face, it's manageable right now. He really doesn't want to say anything and have it get any worse. 

 

The only person he's ever said anything to is Wade, and the only reason he even told Wade is because he'd been angry, right? He'd been angry, and he'd be frustrated, and his face had hurt, and he just didn't have the energy to lie as he slumped back into the chair at the desk in his room, holding a flannel of ice over one eye and Wade, in red and black leather, had climbed in through the window without an invitation and made himself comfortable on Peter's bed. 

 

Peter hadn't been surprised to see him. In the time he's known him, Wade's developed a bad habit of letting himself into Peter's room through the window without waiting to be invited. It had only gotten worse after they'd started dating, and Peter had started waking up in the mornings to find Wade's arms around him, his broad chest pressed against Peter's back. Peter has no plans to admit it to him any time soon, but the mornings that Peter wakes up to Wade snoring in his ear are his favourite mornings. He thinks Wade might know, anyway. 

 

He'd watched Wade through the eye that wasn't swollen shut, as he'd sprawled out over his bed, propped himself up on his elbow, and finally looked over to see Peter watching him wearily from beneath a flannel of ice. When he'd asked what had happened — not in those words, exactly — Peter had just been too tired to lie. 

 

"I got beat up, didn't I?" Is what he said. 

 

Wade, to his credit, didn't even say anything. He just climbed from Peter's bed, unholstered one of the guns at his hip, and made for the window again. He only stopped when he realized he didn't actually know who he was going out to kill, and then again because Peter asked him not to go out and kill anyone. Wade's pretty awful at following directions at the best of times, especially when he's angry, but he has a soft spot for Peter. 

 

It did feel nice to finally tell someone, too, even if that someone offered to go and kill whoever did it whenever he climbed into Peter's window and Peter was nursing a fresh black eye or a broken pair of glasses. He isn't entirely sure that Wade doesn't go out and try to find Flash when Peter isn't around, but he pretends he doesn't wanna kill him when Peter asks him not to, and what more can Peter ask for, really?

 

It helps that when Wade is pretending he doesn't wanna hurt whoever hurt Peter, he's more than willing to lay in bed with him and kiss his bruises. It also helps that Wade is really, really good at making Peter smile. Wade's really good at a lot of things, and he's really terrible at a lot of things, but he's probably best at making Peter smile, no matter how miserably Peter's feeling. 

 

Peter winces as the nurse pulls another shard of glass from his cheek, and fishes his phone from the pocket of his jacket with one hand. At the moment, Peter's tired, and he's feeling pretty miserably, and there's really only one person he wants to talk to. 

 

The nurse smiles apologetically, and Peter thumbs out a text with one hand. 

 

_Are you busy?_

 

Wade's response is immediate. _Always. Rescuing kittens from trees, helping old people cross the street, greeting strangers with a friendly kiss on the mouth. But I always have time for you if you need me, darling._

 

Peter's lips twitch. _Can you pick me up from school?_

 

_So early? Are we running away together?_

 

 _I got into another fight, didn't I?_ Peter replies, looking up at the nurse again when she finally takes a step back. 

 

"There you go," she tells him. "Good as new." 

 

Peter knows for a fact that he has a few more red welts in his face than he did before he came in, but he's grateful all the same. He smiles. "Thank you," he says, and she nods. 

 

"Do you need me to call someone to come pick you up?" 

 

Peter shakes his head, holding up his phone as the screen lights up again. 

 

_I'll be there in 5._

 

"My boyfriend's on his way," he says, and smiles again, a little more sheepish. "Thank you, though." 

 

"Anytime," she says, and Peter wonders if it's as hard for her not to say _see you next time_ as it is for him. 

 

He only smiles again, climbing down from the table, and pockets his phone again as he rubs over the welts in his face and shoulders his bag with his other hand. He lets himself out, hurrying to the front of the school to wait for Wade, where of course, _of course_ Flash is already waiting for him, arms folded over his chest. 

 

"Parker!" He barks, grinning, and it takes quite a bit of effort not to turn and hurry right back into the school. 

 

"Flash," he greets wearily. 

 

Flash walks over and throws a heavy arm around Peter's shoulders, still grinning. There are students milling around them, skipping class or studying in the sun or waiting to watch Peter get the shit beat out of him again, and Peter sighs. He really doesn't wanna get the shit beat out of him again. 

 

"Leaving so soon?" Flash asks, flexing his arm around Peter's shoulders. "You don't wanna stay and hang out with me some more?" 

 

"I'd really rather not," Peter tells him honestly, but Flash's grin doesn't waver. 

 

"Why not?" He asks. When Peter looks down the street, Flash follows his eyes, grinning even wider. "You're trying to get out of here, huh? Is somebody coming to your rescue?" 

 

"And have them interrupt this quality bonding?" Peter asks. He isn't sure why he says it. "I hope not." 

 

Flash doesn't hesitate, holding Peter in place with the arm on his shoulders as he brings his free hand back and punches Peter right into the stomach. It knocks all the wind out of him, and Peter hunches over with a sound that's embarrassingly close to a gasp. Flash pulls him up again to land another punch to his stomach, and Peter groans as the students milling around them start to look on. 

 

He isn't sure how they never get bored of watching Peter get beat up. He never fights back. There's no way it doesn't get repetitive. 

 

"Fuck you," Flash tells him, releasing his grip on Peter's shoulder, and Peter staggers for half a second before he finds his footing. Somebody in the growing crowd around them snorts, and Peter almost starts to feel indignant — he's not allowed to be a little unsteady on his feet as he's getting beat up? Excuse him — when the sound of squealing tires interrupts the murmurs of the crowd and a car Peter doesn't recognize pulls to a stop next to him. 

 

Peter doesn't recognize the woman sitting in the driver's seat, either, and he kind of thinks that the car's there to pick up one of the students milling around outside, when one of the rear doors swing open and Wade climbs out, wearing swords and guns and red leather, of course. 

 

The next murmur from the crowd is a stunned one. Even Flash stumbles back a step, watching as Wade steps closer to Peter, ruffling his hair with a gloved hand. 

 

"Baby boy!" He greets cheerfully. "Look at you! This isn't what I meant when I told you not to have fun at school without me, you know. I was mostly kidding. I know it's impossible for you to have fun without me whether I say that or not." 

 

Peter looks at the car idling at the curb next to him. "Did you take an Uber here?" He asks. 

 

The sound Wade makes is almost wounded. "What? Gross," he says. "Lyft. Uber are Trump supporters and I refuse to give my hard earned money to Trump supporters. I don't think they'd want my money, anyway. I'm an immigrant, eh?" 

 

Peter cracks a smile, tempted to turn and press his face against Wade's chest, when Flash, ruining the moment, kind of coughs and says, "you're Deadpool." 

 

"In the flesh," Wade says cheerfully. "I mean, kinda. I use the term loosely. The situation I have going on under here," he says, motioning to his face, "couldn't really be considered flesh. It's more like the inside of a calzone." 

 

Flash blinks at him, then at Peter. The look on his face is almost totally blank, and Peter's only a little bit ashamed about how good it feels. "You know Deadpool," he says. 

 

"He's _sleeping_ with Deadpool," Wade corrects, and like, okay, that's a little less helpful. Then Wade draws one of the katanas from his back and brandishes it towards Flash, pressing the blade against the hollow of his throat. 

 

One of the students milling around them gasps. Another few turn and run inside. Flash lifts his hands in surrender. 

 

"Deadpool," Peter warns quickly, grabbing Wade's arm. "No." 

 

"And _you_ ," Wade continues, ignoring him, "fuck face, have hurt my baby boy, haven't you?" 

 

"Deadpool," Peter repeats, as Flash swallows so thickly he can see it. 

 

"I'm sorry," he says, strangled, and Wade actually snorts, looking down at Peter and back again. 

 

"I think you're apologizing to the wrong person," he says. "I'm Deadpool, if you couldn't tell. I know me and Peter look a lot alike. People think we're twins all the time. It's just that I'm the guy holding the big fucking blade to your carotid," he reminds him. "I thought you'd be able to tell us apart." 

 

Flash looks at Peter quickly, eyes wider than Peter's ever seen them. "I'm sorry," he says. 

 

Wade doesn't look away from Flash, but when he asks, "do you want me to kill him?" Peter knows who he's talking to. 

 

" _No_ ," he says sternly, and the noise Wade makes is almost a sad one. Peter scoffs. 

 

"I'm not gonna kill you," Wade tells Flash, lower and more dangerous, "but only because my baby boy asked me not to. But if I find out he's had any more trouble with you," he starts, leaning closer so his nose bumps Flash's through the mask, "I'm gonna fucking kill you. When I'm done with you they'll be nothing left but a few teeth and —" 

 

" _Deadpool_ ," Peter interjects quickly. 

 

"Do you understand?" Wade asks Flash, and Flash nods quickly. 

 

"I'm sorry," he rushes, and then, to Peter, "I'm sorry." 

 

Wade, seemingly satisfied with that, takes a step back and sheaths the sword. "I'd better not hear about you again," he tells Flash lowly, and Peter scoffs, because as much as he hates Flash, as much pain as Flash has inflicted on him, he really doesn't wanna watch him die, and he really doesn't want Wade to get in even deeper with the law for murdering a student on school grounds. 

 

"Get in the Uber," he tells him sternly, pointing at the door. "Go." 

 

"It's a Lyft," Wade corrects, looking out towards the crowd of students as he pulls the door open. "Don't use Uber! They're Trump supporters!" He calls, waving Peter in ahead of him, and Peter climbs into the car with a groan. Wade slides in next to him before the car pulls away from the curb, and Peter can't see his face, but he knows that Wade's grinning. 

 

"That was fun," he says. "I've been waiting to scare some sense into that kid. I imagined him having better hair, though," he muses. "What a bad fucking haircut." 

 

Peter wants very, very much to smile, but he bites his lip. "You could've just gotten me kicked out of school, you know," he says. 

 

Wade shrugs. "If you have any trouble with your teachers, just let me know," he says. "I'll take care of it."

 

"No," Peter tells him quickly, but he has to press his face against Wade's shoulder to try and hide his smile. 

 

It's almost a sweet moment, before Wade slings an arm around his shoulders and says, "we're going back to my place, by the way. We have to celebrate and it's a lot easier to put my dick in you when your superhero dads aren't around to kill me." 

 

Peter's lips twitch. Wade is really, really lucky Peter loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to come find me on [tumblr](http://sweetheaert.tumblr.com)!!!! im always taking prompts/requests and im always desperate for companionship so dont be afraid to drop me a line!!


End file.
